<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter x Hunter x And x Requests! (CLOSED) by peculiar_mindz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354760">Hunter x Hunter x And x Requests! (CLOSED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mindz/pseuds/peculiar_mindz'>peculiar_mindz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, Shameless Smut, Wholesome, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mindz/pseuds/peculiar_mindz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Hunter x Hunter Request page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka &amp; Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka &amp; Machi, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) &amp; Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunter x Hunter x And x Requests! (CLOSED)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Request page-</p><p>
  <strong>Edit: All requests will take a while due to school and personal life in general. I will try to get everyone's request published.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EDIT 2: All requests are now closed and will be published soon.</strong>
</p><p><br/>I will write any ship.</p><p>What I will NOT do is write any rape or non-non.</p><p>Other than that ask away :)</p><p>Here is a layout I like you guys to comment on.</p><p>Paring: Character A x Character B or Character A x Reader</p><p>Age ranges:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Description of the characters:</p><p>Word count:</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>